


Khr snacks and snippets

by keitaro



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, I hope, Multi, Reborn is a terrible influence, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Nana Has Sky Flames, Snippets, Tsuna is a bit of a monster boy, Tsuna's kind of violent, au dump, but we don't know that yet, one shots, snacks, which is honestly to be expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaro/pseuds/keitaro
Summary: I have a  hard time writing full blown fics, so I've decided to just dump all the little snippets and AUs I think up here.(Totally inspired by  AU Repository by heyhamlet here on ao3!It's a massive bnha Au dump and totally worth your time, especially if you're as fond of Shinsou as I am.)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Miura Haru/Sasagawa Kyouko, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be a bit disjointed? Maybe it just feels that way since I'm so rusty at writing these days.  
> Tsuna might seem ooc (because I like bamf Tsuna.) so sorry in advance.
> 
> Did I mention heyhamlet? Please check them out, they're so good.

Tsuna is tired.

No wait, scratch that.

Tsuna is exhausted. That ‘contemplating homicide and other such pleasantries.’ type of exhausted.  
You know the one.

There was an annoying buzzing about his ears, what was it?

“-You’re simply too young to understand Tuna fish-”

Why was this man still talking? Can’t he see how Tired Tsuna is? Can’t he see how little his opinion matters?

Can’t he see the fire licking through Tsuna’s veins and behind his eyes?

“-and Papa doesn’t blame you for wanting to change things! I understand, I really do but this is just how things are done Tsu chan…”

Here Iemitsu (Tsuna refused to refer to the man as his father at this point) pokes out his bottom lip in a horrendous imitation of what he probably thought was a sympathetic expression.

Tsuna wants to melt the man’s face off, to just grab a hold over his mouth and watch as his flames do their thing until the mans jaw was nothing but ash in his hands.

Ah, Reborn was having a bad effect on him.

Was the room heating up?

“Also while we’re on the subject of how things are done, let’s discuss all this drama about you not wanting to be a mafia boss. Hm?”

Here Iemitsu folded his hands primly in front of himself while giving Tsuna a misguided look of fond exasperation. 

As if he was about to explain to Tsuna why ice cream was something to be eaten only after dinner no matter how much he might’ve wished otherwise.

It was...insulting.

Infuriating.

Disgustingly patronizing.

This whole afternoon was ruined the moment this man stepped over the thresh hold of Tsuna’s home.

Parading about as if he hadn’t been absent for the last five years, lounging around the house in his underwear and openly flirting with his mother as if their honey-moon was yesterday and not some odd eighteen years ago.

The delusions of Iemitsu Sawada were nothing short of phenomenal.

Tsuna felt the monster beneath his skin shudder and smile.

“It’s the highest honor to even be considered a candidate Tsu chan. You’ll be just short of being a king! Didn’t you want to be a king when you grow up?”

Tsuna catches fire before he can stop himself.

He doesn’t really want to.

The conversation kind of ends after that.


	2. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's gotten better at studying. This is not one of those better study sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note that Tsuna is eighteen (18) here and the arcobaleno curse doesn't turn the holder into a baby. Instead it just sucks their life force dry and causes immense bone pain and possible lung failure. Because why not.

“I’d say I taught you better then that, but I really didn’t.”

Reborn’s voice is deep and smooth, tickling at the edge of his senses.  
When did he learn to stop fearing it?

“It’s only first degree burns, he’ll be just fine in about a month. Unfortunately.”

Tsuna sighs at this, he’d really been aiming for Iemitsu’s little vacation to the hospital to last at least six months. Oh well, no use crying over signed flesh and all that.

“If you’re able to ace the next three test at school I’ll teach you how properly calculate recovery time. I’ll even show you some fun non lethal arm breaks as a bonus.”

It did sound tempting…

Tsuna cast his tutor a wary glance from beneath his bangs, his head propped up by one hand and a pen in the other. Home work was such tedious business.

“What’s the catch? Making deals with you is like shaking hands with a demon.”

It was silent for all of three seconds before the hit man conceded his students point with a slow nod.  
Tsuna wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or so, so much worse.

“Fair enough.”

Tsuna considers face planting into his math text book but decides against it. The numbers are already seared into the under sides of his eyelids anyway.

“So I just have to pass these next three tests?”

The hit man saunters closer from his door way perch and crouches in front of him, close enough to breathe softly against his cheek.

“Not pass Dame Tsuna, ace. You can’t make a single mistake.”

Tsuna blinks one, twice and then shrugs as if he isn’t signing himself up for some back to back sessions of hell tutoring.

“Sure, just throw in some lessons on tying rope properly.”

It’d definitely be useful in the near future if nothing else.

The soft chuckle and minute head shake Reborn gives him is certainly telling. 

“Kinky, I like it.”


	3. Bite the bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember much about sailor moon tbh

Reborn found himself at a loss.

Something that had become almost foreign to him in the past fifteen odd years.

"Defeat all evil with my dying will! In the name of the mafia, I'll punish you!"

It was here his student (?) Posed rather dramatically (an inner part of the hit man couldn't help but nod in approval) with his arms crossed at the elbows. Both hands seemed to be forming peace signs as an unknown wind blew around them, ruffling the edges of Tsuna's newly acquired bright white dress. He was also clad in a pair of white lace gloves and lace covered knee high boots.

He was covered from head to toe in orange bows.

"What."

He just shot the damn kid, that's it. He expected a confession to that Kyoko chick, not the birth of the world's strangest magical girl (boy?). This was a new one for the books.

All of these thoughts raced in Reborn's head as he ducked and dodged his student's admittedly decent attacks. Though the hit man would have to train him out of leaving such huge openings as he readied another love blast or whatever that pink ray of light was.

There aren't any pink flames as far as Reborn knows, and it's safe to say he knows a lot.

"Stop running away and take your punishment!"

Black eyes narrowed at the brunet floating quiet some feet off the ground. Their game of tag had taken them in the opposite direction of the school and closer to Namimori forest. They seemed to have the same idea in mind, less people around and more space to fight.

"Reality check dame Tsuna, your enemy won't stay still unless they're incapacitated. Which you've failed to do. Again."

An angry flush bloomed on Tsuna's cheeks as he paused with his Love gun™ raised, if the baby wanted more of a fight he'd get it.

Reborn perched on a tree branch and watched on curiously as his student re-holstered his weapon calmly and straightened the bow in his hair.

Then Tsuna caught fire with some of the purest sky flames Reborn had ever seen.

"What the fuck."

The ninth and Iemitsu are going to die after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raises from the deep that I've been rolling in* Howdy nya-all. The world is on fire and I'm afraid for any of my family to leave the house. Hope your day is going well, stay safe kiddos.


End file.
